Reuniting the hurt
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: When you hurt someone, you just might lose them forever. You just might. Sister's relationships are like glass. As soon as it falls, you can't rebuild it the same way ever again. PAUSED


So I really like Final Fantasy so I decided, why not make my own story off of it? I'm not the biggest fan so I'm not sure about all their info. Now tell me (on a completely unrelated subject) why do boys get mad at you when you don't like them? I mean get over it, I won't be the one. Now you can read :-)

* * *

"May I ask what happened?" Dr. Marisoul asked. "He fell asleep on the couch and I just thought he was sleeping. He just started turning red and he stopped breathing I didn't know what was happening so I rushed him here!" Serah cried. "He just had a extraordinarily high fever. His fever will go away by tomorrow." Dr. Marisoul said. "Tch" Lightning didn't even say because it's not a word. "I'll let you two stay here." She said as she left the room. "Claire can you please wait here? I'm going to get blankets. I'm not going home unless I'm going with Snow." Serah said. "I'll go get the blankets, you can stay here." Lightning said. "I'm pretty sure I'm capable of getting blankets from my own home." Serah said. "It's half past midnight." Lightning said as her eyes narrowed. "I don't need you commanding me to stay put. All I'm doing is getting blankets from home and you won't even let me do that! You treat me like a freakin kid for absolutely no reason! I'm married now, I moved out of the house, I don't need you to treat me like a little kid anymore! I don't need you anymore don't you get it?" Serah cried as she stormed out of the room. Lightning's eyes released as she left. She sat at the edge of Snow's hospital bed as she stared at his pale, sleeping face. "All I ever wanted was for her to grow up. Such a naïve little kid who got it the first time. She was only ten when our parents died. Maybe growing up and separating was best." She said as she heard Serah's footsteps. "Bye Bro. I'm sorry I was so cruel to you. I love you." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Hey Lightning I-" "Bye Serah." Lightning said as she left through the door.

~FIVE YEARS LATER~

"Destiny! Come here!" Serah screamed as she chased after her four yea old daughter. "Mommy! Birdie! Wook!" The small, strawberry blonde hair girl squealed as she pointing to a tree. "Yes there's a bird. We need to get home now." Serah said as snow fell in Destiny's hair. "It's Daddying! Wmommy it's Daddying!" Destiny cried as snow fell on her head. "When we get home, Daddy will teach you how to make snowflakes ok?" Serah said as she grabbed Destiny's hand and started walking towards their home. "Wok. Wmommy, who's Carrie?" Destiny asked staring at he with bright blue innocent eyes. "Claire?" Serah said correctly. "Wyeah wher. Who's she?" " "She's someone that you'll meet one day, but for now, just think of her as your mommy's friend, Ok sweetie?" "Yes mommy. Can we make hot wchocolate when we get home?" "Sure

"You sure your okay?" Lightning asked as she sat on the couch. "I'm fine." Cid Raines said as he relaxed next to his three-year girlfriend. "Claire?" "Yeah?" "You have a piece of lint right there. Let me get it off for you." Cid said as he reached around Lightning's shoulder to dust away the invisible lint. "I'll just keep my hand here to make sure no more lint gets on you. You might choke on it." He said as Lightning smirked. "You have some paint on your forehead. Here, let me get it." She said as she wiped her finger across his forehead. " You also have a bug right there on you thigh." She said as she flicked the invisible ant away. "I'll just lay here so nothing else crawls on your leg." She said as she rested her head on his laugh. A minute passed before they both started laughing uncontrollably. "Your retarded." Lightning said laughing. "Oh, I'm the retarded one?" Cid said as he leaned over her. "No Rygdea. I just said it because he's not here and the special ed kid in high school's leaning over me. Crap, I need to go to the store." She said as he closed the space between them.

"Damn weather. Stupid store," Snow muttered as he entered the Unicorn Market. "Damn it. She couldn't remember to get simple tissue." He said as he walked into an aisle. "Get off of me Cid!" a familiar voice shrieked. "Ask nicely." The man with black hair said as he pinned her playfully on a shelf. "L-light." Snow whispered to himself. "Let go of her!" Snow commanded the dark haired man as he just wrapped his arms around Lightning. "And who are you?" He said as he held his arms protectively tight around Lightning. "Hey Snow." Lighting choked out. "Let go of her!" Snow said as he was about strike. "Don't hurt him!" Lightning screamed getting out of Cid's grip. "Cid, this is my brother-in-law, Snow." "Tch. Knew the name was familiar." "Snow, this is my um…boyfriend Cid." "Wait what?'"

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

please

And I read this 2 awesome stories called "Fifteen minutes of fame" and "Song in your head(I think that's what it was called)" You should read the because they're awesome. The characters in it are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.


End file.
